Before I Disappear Again
by valmunlikestowrite
Summary: When she thought everything was settled after the Alma disaster he shows up. And someone new? Things are looking up and Val might finally get what she always wanted, except it was a little different than she had expected... (My oc Val again, and if you don't like get over it and don't read. Implied gayness. Just sayin'.)


She had only come to clean up the grave and put flowers in front of it. The usual. Daisies in honor of his infamous nickname, Daisy. She swept what little dirt there was on the marker off and stepped back, smiling at her work. It was one of the only things she could do, being temporarily crippled from an akuma attack on the Order's little camp out place she was stationed at, just weeks ago. She had been bedridden up until a few days ago.

That's when she heard it. His voice. The one person she longed to hear for months... "Sorry but I don't think you'll be needing those." He whispered, his warm breath tickling the skin of her ear. Her sea green eyes widened and tears prickled at them. She choked out a half sob, and a smile graced her face. Her big brother. He was back.

She felt his arm finally snake around her and she leaned her head back against his, which was resting on her shoulder. "You dumbass, you disappeared. They thought you were dead." She felt him smile on her shoulder. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry. Hey, how... How bad are they? Still waking you up at night?" She frowned. "Trying to change the subject are we? What took you so long? I mean you could be called or something right?" He shook his head slightly. "No, I couldn't and you know why. You're acting like a two year old." He mumbled against her shoulder.

Honestly, he was too worn out to deal with her crap at the moment. He just wanted to sleep for a day or two. It was only then that he noticed the crutches she held. His content smile turned into a deep frown. "You fucking cripple yourself again?" He noticed the tears that had beginning to gather at her eyes now spilled over and her face lit up as red as her hair. 'Shit not again... Way to go dumbass.'

"No you douche bag, while you were somewhere around the world being a dumbass, we got attacked. In the middle of the night somewhere in the mountains where I just happened to be stationed at to sit there and watch all my friends turn to dust in front of my eyes." She choked out. His eyes widened and he straightened, dropping his hold on her.

"Well it's over and you're still ali-" "So what if I'm alive?! I sat there and watched everybody die. What makes me so important that I'm still breathing and they aren't?" She hissed, turning around to finally look at him. "Because you're my sister and I care okay?" ... Silence. His hair was longer, she noticed. More of it sprouted out of his hood from under the bandages he wrapped around himself. But he seemed shorter... She must be growing again. That's a plus.

"You're still short as ever I see." He said smugly. She bat his arm and he chuckled, ruffling her hair. She pouted and crossed her arms, turning back around for dramatic effect. "... Tiedoll misses you, ya know..." "Yeah... How is the old man anyways?" "How anyone would be, after losing two of their "sons" in less than a year in between." Daisya's face fell. "W-what? W-who...?" The scientist glanced at him from over her shoulder. "... Kanda."

Suddenly he found interest in one of the grave markers to his left. "I only came to check up on you. I have to leave again so try not to get yourself killed." A sly smile painting its self on his face. "And look after that nurse. Don't worry her too much." He saw her ears turn red and he couldn't help but laugh. Then his face went serious. "But hey do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm still alive? I'll come back I promise, but not yet. I still have some loose ends to tie up."

She whipped around, eye big and watery again. "But-!" "Val please. Promise me." The redhead sucked in a breath and started chewing on her bottom lip. Finally she nodded and he smiled again. The exorcist stepped forward and hugged her again, buring his face in her firey hair. "See you soon." With that he left. And the more steps he took away from her, the more tears slipped out of the dam.


End file.
